Ignis Amoris
by Bleeding Carnation
Summary: En ese momento, se notaba que no era humano, sus ojos inyectados, su boca con el sabor, su aliento con el olor, de ese liquido sagrado, expulsaba vapores de sangre, todavía tenía hambre AU


**Disclaimer: **Kyou Kara Maou no me pertenece, ni sus personajes.

**Advertencias:**

-Yuuram, aunque ustedes no lo crean.

-Para algunos este fic puede ser "algo brusco".

-Es en respuesta de un desafío de slashheaven, en mi LJ les dejo el link para que lo lean.

- (#) La canción es "Tired of being sorry" de Enrique Iglesias.

**Escritora:**Bleedingcarnation

**Beta reader: **Megu Sagara

.

.

.

#

_I don´t know why… __(No se por qué)_

_You want to follow me tonight (Quieres seguirme esta noche)_

_When in the rest of the world (De todas las personas del mundo)_

_With you whom I´ve crossed (Ha sido contigo con quién me he cruzado)_

_And I´ve quarreled (Y reñido)_

.

.

.

**Ignis Amoris. **

(El fuego del amor)

**.**

**.**

**I**

**.**

**.**

La luna menguante relucía en un cielo de terciopelo negro, las discotecas repletas de gente, y su alimento. Caliente, moviéndose dentro de sus víctimas, le hacía querer aún más de ese preciado líquido. En ese momento, se notaba que no era humano. Sus ojos inyectados, su boca con el sabor, su aliento con el olor de ese líquido sagrado. Expulsaba vapores de sangre. Todavía tenía hambre, quería comida, y ahora; pero en un lugar lleno no podía alimentarse a gusto. El estomago lo contradecía, comida y ahora.

Si volvía a la disco, atacaría al primero que se le cruzase a la vista de todos, inclusive al guardia, si se quedaba allí. El hambre lo volvería loco. Mientras elucubraba estas posibilidades no notó que una rabia ciega lo llenaba por dentro. La noche seguía igual, y en el callejón en donde se encontraba no había ningún alma aparte de él. La luz servía apenas para distinguir unos bultos en la oscuridad, y los pocos sonidos que había eran los de unas ratas que pasaban de basurero en basurero. Pero no estaba tan desesperado como para beber sangre de rata.

Miro a una con un dejo de ironía en los ojos. Años antes se alimentaba de eso, sangre inmunda, baja, de animal. Pensó en todo lo que denigró a su estirpe al estar cometiendo esa locura y recordó el dulce sabor de la sangre humana, que en ese momento estaba tan lejos.

Si alguien pasara por ese lugar sería perfecto, y la perfección estaba de su lado. Unos pasos acompasados, de zapatos resbaladizos e incómodos comprados hace poco, se acercaban a él en las tinieblas. Y así un olor exquisito llenó sus fosas nasales: ropa impregnada a humano.

Se escondía en una de las sombras que dejaban los triángulos de la pared. Una presa fácil. Un musculoso deportista pasaba en frente de él, lo supo sólo por el aroma que desprendía, esa transpiración de profesional era inconfundible. Ahora sólo debía esperar que el conejo se acercara lo suficiente al escondite del zorro.

La paciencia y el autocontrol eran claves, mas la rabia le hacía mantener los ojos bien abiertos, demasiado. Dos esmeraldas se mostraban en un mar de sangre, esperando con ansias que el inocente pelinegro delante de él se acercara sólo un metro más. Paso a paso los contaba, y lo animaba en su mente: _"vamos mi ovejita, sólo un paso más, un paso más…", _ pero a medio camino el chico de pantalones blancos se detuvo_…"¿Ahora qué…?" _pensó nuestro victimario. Su víctima había captado la sensación extraña que se presenta en el ambiente cuando alguien está a punto de ser atacado. El perfil de su figura le permitió ver que miraba a la luna y luego olfateaba fuertemente el ambiente, con resoplidos de perro labrador.

La rabia seguía acrecentándose dentro del ojiverde, ahora su víctima lo miraba a los ojos, claramente había sido descubierto. Su escondite ya no era un escondite, y su víctima no le temía, es más le sostenía la mirada como si fuera la criatura más normal e inofensiva de este mundo.

Lo acumulado por tanto tomó rienda suelta, se paró con toda la soberbia que hubiera podido, y dijo.

— Buenas noches. — los ojos inyectados en liquido rojo le dijeron al muchacho a qué se enfrentaba.

— Buenas noches… — la desconfianza se escuchaba clara, y unos pasos hacia atrás, que dio inconscientemente.

— ¿Por qué retrocedes…? — una risa maliciosa se apoderó de su rostro.

— Por lo mismo que tú avanzas. — dijo con seguridad.

— ¿Y por qué avanzo...? — rio.

— No nos leamos la suerte entre gitanos.

— ¡Calla, humano! — se abalanzó sobre él, sin escuchar súplica alguna.

— ¡No! — Forcejaba inútilmente, la fuerza de su oponente era mucho mayor a la de él. — ¡Yo no soy lo que crees! ¡Por el bien de los dos DETENTE! — los gritos y jaleos no le sirvieron de nada.

— Sé lo que eres perfectamente: mi cena.

Estando sobre su _oveja _en el suelo, con las dos manos de _la pobrecita_ bien sujetas por las muñecas, clavó sus colmillos en las parte baja de su cuello para apoyar el mentón en él y así hacer su trabajo un poco menos difícil. El olor a transpiración le daba un gusto salado que le encantaba, pero esta vez no era sólo eso, esta vez era sexy. Tal vez esperaría que el sujeto bajo suyo despertara, como lo que sería después de su mordida para siempre, para tratar de _acercársele más a fondo_.

Al estos pensamientos pasar por su cabeza no notó lo importante: un líquido corrosivo recorría su garganta y la hacía arder levemente, de un momento a otro ese se fue haciendo cada vez más y más molesto, y al despertar de su ensoñación sintió como si se le quemaran las entrañas. Soltó a su presa, sin preocuparse de su estado en la posición que le consignó el azar, mientras a un lado de ella habría su boca totalmente para calmar en parte el dolor que estaba sufriendo, el aire parecía calmar ese dolor ardiente.

Una toz molesta empezó a atacarlo, con la mano en su pecho hizo el mayor esfuerzo que pudo para respirar, y al fin, pequeñas cantidades de un líquido rojo cayeron al suelo. Pero esta era su propia sangre, el sujeto al que había mordido, efectivamente no era humano.

Se dio vuelta a contemplarlo, era sexy, se dijo una vez más. Lo que había notado estando sobre él también ahora lo veía desde su lado, pudiendo observar a sus anchas. Los músculos no eran exageradamente marcados, pero sí lo suficiente como para tener un cuerpo escultural, y eso se le añadía el color levemente tostado de su piel, de las partes que podía contemplar. Bajo la luz pálida de la luna las pestañas eran frondosas, casi como las de una mujer, y dos agujeros decoraban su cuello, de donde se desprendían dos hilos de sangre.

Se enderezó un poco, no totalmente erguido, un dolor en la espalda no se lo permitía, y acortó la distancia entre ellos. Toco su mejilla para comprobar lo que se lucía, y en efecto, era suave y tersa. Pero a eso no venía, no venía a dar caricias. Entreabrió sus labios con sus dedos para ver lo que quería, dos colmillos blancos en lugar de dientes de humano. Se quedó divagando en su figura, una duda lo asaltó de repente.

Sí, esos era colmillos, pero no era iguales a los de él. Tomó su mandíbula con la otra mano y al abrir por completo su boca era como sospechaba, los molares y premolares eran exactamente los que había visto en la escuela, los de ese tipo de seres. Los de los esclavos de la luna, ya no había duda, este era un gran material. Estaba semiinconsciente, porque sus ojos negros seguían sus movimientos, y si bien no distinguía bien las imágenes ante él, veía bultos y sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo. Débil y con falta de sangre, lo tomó por la cintura y levantó su cuerpo a una altura suficiente para cargarlo como un bebe y susurrarle al oído:

— Dulces sueños. No temas, te llevaré a un lugar de dónde jamás querrás regresar, mi cachorrito.

Luego como una sombra más se deslizó entre los suburbios de la ciudad. Había hallado, sin desearlo, al ser al que habían estado buscando.

.

.

Continuará…


End file.
